A typical prior art vehicle front seat, such as a driver seat or passenger seat, is typically made adjustable for the comfort of the occupant. Front seats may be limited in their range of fore and aft movement. The limited movement of the front seats in the rearward direction may affect the comfort of tall individuals when seated in the front seat.